Shame
by BensonRox1147
Summary: Olivia is attacked by the person she least suspects at the precinct. Takes place after 'Burn'. NOT EO! Sorry guys. Changed from a oneshot to a twoshot... I guess
1. The Attack

a/n: hey guys!! Don't worry. I'm still working on my other story, but I just had the sudden urge to write this one. PLEASE DON'T READ IF VIOLENCE MAKES YOU SICK!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, these characters are not my own, but do belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

0o0o0o0

The Precinct was empty. She was semi-glad of this. Olivia Benson didn't want anyone to see how tired she was. Lucky for her that the make up covering the bags under her eyes had lasted all day.

Detective Benson had a lot on her mind right now. She was thinking about the Valerie Senate case. The arguments she had with Elliot. Captain threatening to split them up.

She was also thinking about Elliot's divorce. The thought of the conversation she had with Elliot after Valerie died filled her head as she got up from her desk, pushing her chair in after her. Olivia thought she'd call it a day. This case had physically and emotionally drained her.

As she walked over to her locker, she heard the Precinct door open, followed by someone stumbling in. Olivia turned to see her partner, Elliot Stabler. Except he didn't look like Elliot Stabler. He was leaning on a nearby desk for support with his left hand, while his right held a brown paper bag. Immediately Olivia knew what was going on, because she dealt with the situation so many times when she was a child.

'_He's drunk,'_ she declared in her head. Elliot staggered toward her, and took a swig from the bottle inside the bag.

"You Biiitchhhhh," Elliot said, his words slurred due to the alcohol. Olivia closed her locker and sighed. She turned back to face him, only this time, he was right in front of her. His breath reeked of vodka, a smell Olivia knew only too well.

"Elliot, what's the matter with you?" she asked giving him a light push as to not knock him over but suggest he move aside. He didn't budge, but he looked pissed.

"You're the reason my wife left me! It's you fault!" Elliot said, screaming it in her face. She turned her head to the left so she wouldn't have to look at him. Olivia knew perfectly well it wasn't her fault. This was proved after the conversation her and Kathy had in the park.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, damnit!" he yelled, grabbing her chin and yanking it so she was looking at him.

"Don't touch me," she said through gritted teeth, swatting away his hand, "it is not my fault. I can't help that you're a temperamental son-of-a-bitch who never has time for his wife and kids." Immediately she regretted the last part. She looked straight into his stone cold eyes, hoping he wouldn't see the fear that was consuming her inside. He glared right back into her warm, chocolate eyes.

The, before she knew what was happening, the back of his hand connected with her cheek, causing a loud **SMACK**. Her head flew to the side. He hit her a few more times in the face before he stopped to breathe. She didn't know what to say. She could feel the stinging of tears coming in her eyes. Not from the pain, but from the principle of the matter. How could he do that to her? She turned to look at him again.

"I hate you," she said. It was barely audible, but Elliot heard. And it was those three words that set him off.

Dropping the bag, he grabbed both of her upper arms and slammed her into the locker. The bottle smashed into a few pieces, its contents leaking at their feet. For a moment, he just looked into her eyes, as if trying to read her. Then, he lifted his hand and punched her face, splitting open her bottom lip. She was so shocked at this. Her partner. Her best friend. What the hell was he thinking?

"Don't ever speak to me like that again!" he yelled. She didn't do anything for an instant. Then, she slapped him right back. He stumbled backwards, releasing her.

"How dare you! I haven't done anything! Captain will have your badge when he finds out," she said. As she walked past him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer so his lips were but a centimeter away from her ear.

"Captain isn't going to find out, is he?" he said in a low whisper that sent chills down Olivia's spine.

"You can be your ass that he'll find out," she said. She yanked her arm but he didn't let go. "Let go, Elliot," she said, but he still didn't. Then, very quickly for a drunk man, he threw her to the ground. She gasped he kicked her in the stomach.

"YOU… NEED…TO… LEARN… SOME… RESPECT!" Elliot shouted in between kicks. When he finished, he kneeled down next to her, hanging onto the desk so he wouldn't fall.

"See what you made me do? This was really all your fault," he said, smoothing out her now messy brown hair. She just looked up at him. Not into his eyes, because she was sure that if she had, he would surely see the fear instantly. But no, she stood her ground.

"Go to hell," she said in a whisper, her voice obviously shaking. He got an angry expression on his face. On the last stroke of her hair, Elliot grabbed a handful of it and yanked her up to her feet. Now, she was silently letting the tears flow from her face. She tried to look away, but he jerked her head back so she was looking at him. Quickly, she held her hands up in front of her face for protection. He laughed a laugh that Olivia had never heard from his laugh before. It was a wicked, cruel laugh that she had only ever heard from the perps who regretted none of their actions.

Without warning, he drew his free hand back and punched her in the stomach. She quickly put her hands over her abdomen and keeled over in pain. He released her hair and punched her square in the jaw before she even had a chance to fall. PUNCH SLAP PUNCH SLAP PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH!!! When she did fall, he grabbed her already bruised arm and shouted, "GET UP!". He wrenched her up and slammed her into the lockers. She cried out with the collision, but he slammed her again and again and again. When he stopped, he turned her around to face him. She whimpered in fear and pain and frustration. Her tears rolled down her bruised cheeks and onto the floor, mixing in with the puddle of Vodka.

"Why?" she asked in a meek voice. He should at least give her the decency of letting her know why he blew his stack.

"WHY WHAT?" he shouted, shaking her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly. His expression changed. It suddenly became soft and regretful, but only for a second. A moment later, they changed to angry and pissed.

'_Maybe he is sorry, or at least his sober side is,' _Olivia thought. Then, Elliot dropped his hands to his side. Olivia was relieved, but all too quickly. He punched her so hard, she hit her head on the locker and blacked out. Her limp body slid to the floor in a sad looking huddle. Elliot looked down at his handy work. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees. Tears fell from his face. He had never been so sorry in his life. The alcohol clouded his judgment and persuaded him to take his anger for the divorce out on his best friend.

He brushed back her hair and cupped her bruised cheek. He cried over her body for over an hour.

The Precinct was empty. He was semi-glad of this. He didn't want anyone to see how tired he was. Lucky for him, his colleagues wouldn't be in for another 4 hours.

Detective Stabler had a lot on his mind right now. He was thinking about the Valerie Senate case. The arguments he had with Olivia. Captain threatening to spit them up.

He was also thinking about his divorce. The thought of the conversation he had with Olivia after Valerie died filled his head as he got up from the floor and leaned on his desk. This case had physically and emotionally drained him.

He took one last look at Olivia before he scribbled something down on a piece of paper and set it down beside her. With that, he left, heading for the nearest liquor store. Boy was he gonna get even more drunk tonight.

Olivia woke up a little while late. Elliot was nowhere to be found. Olivia's body ached all over. When she turned to her side, she saw a note about six inches away. She gingerly picked it up and read it.

_Thank you._

0o0o0o0

a/n: So what did you think? It was my first one shot. REVIEW!!!


	2. All is revealed

a/n: Well, it was going to be a one shot, but apparently some of my readers wanted more. So, here's the sequel! If more is wanted let me know. If you don't like it….still let me know! REVIEW!!!

0o0o0o0

Olivia sat in the corner of her room, huddled in fetal position. She was thinking about the beating she had received at the precinct.

By her partner.

By her best friend.

By Elliot.

'_It wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to get drunk. He just wanted to get out his anger. He's angry at his wife for leaving him. It wasn't his fault,'_ she thought. But try as she may, Olivia didn't think she could forgive him.

The detective needed to pull herself together, so she got up from the floor. Walking over to the bathroom, she gently turned the cool handle on the door and walked in. Olivia went over to the shower and turned the handle on the hottest position it would go. She needed to feel warm again.

After she stripped down, the detective looked in the mirror. Tears streamed down her face. She had not actually looked at the markings on her body. Immediately she turned away. Liv could not look at the handy work of her partner. With that, she stepped into the shower. The water was burning hot but she didn't notice. She just needed to be warm. To feel warmth. Something that was taken from her when Elliot beat the crap out of her.

After she got out of the shower, she dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her body. When she finished getting dressed, she headed out into the living room. Sitting herself down on the couch, she let her eyes droop. Thoughts started filling the empty corners of her mind, coming out of the shadows where she hid them. Just as she was about to fully immerse her mind in these thoughts, the buzzer rang.

She cursed it and gently got up off the couch. Pushing the button, she asked, "Who is it?".

"The Easter bunny. Let us up," said a sarcastically comforting voice. It was Munch. Olivia wasn't really happy he was here, but at least it wasn't Elliot.

By 'us', Olivia was going to presume he had Fin with him. Fin was alright, but she really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. However, she decided it wasn't healthy to cut off communication, so she let them up.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

When she answered the door, they immediately stepped inside, as though their reason for being there would cause her to slam the door in their faces.

"What's up?" she asked them in a false chipper voice. Lucky for her that she put on some make up. The last thing she wanted right now was to get Elliot in trouble. It would only be one more thing he could pin on her.

"Nothin' really. Captain wanted us to come over and make sure you guys didn't die," Fin said.

" 'Guys'?" she asked them. Munch and Fin looked at each other. Munch rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. You and Elliot. Or have you already forgotten about him. We just stopped by his house. He had a REALLY bad hangover. Must be really depressed about his wife. He usually never drinks," Munch said, "he's heading back to work now. Are you going to join us? Or leave us as the Three amigos, instead of Four?".

She honestly had to take a moment to think about it. How could she go back to work? How could she face him again? Would he immediately think she told them?

No. She couldn't let her fear get in the way of her duty. She would simply ask for a new partner until he cooled down. Yes. That was exactly what she would do… or so she thought.

"Alright," she said, "I'll come". With that, she grabbed her coat and the three drove to the big 1-6.

0o0o0o0

Upon their arrival, Olivia noticed that Elliot wasn't there. She murmured thanks as she walked over to Cragen's office. She knocked.

"Come in," said the voice of Don Cragen, their Captain. When she entered, she noticed he was talking to Casey Novak, their ADA.

"Captain," she started, "Can I talk to you… in private?". He looked from her to Casey.

"Sure. Casey was just leaving anyway. Stop by later and we'll continue our discussion," he said to Casey, who nodded and left the room, "What can I help you with today, Olivia?".

She hesitated at first. Surely he would ask her why she wanted a new partner. Currently, she had two voices in her head.

_I have to do it._

Hurry up and make the decision.

_But it was just a one time thing, right?_

Hurry up!

_But what if it happens again?_

_**Olivia…**_

He's not going to wait forever.

_**Olivia…**_

_But what if he gets mad at me?_

**OLIVIA!**

That snapped her back from her argument. Captain had been calling her.

"Olivia, are you still there?" he asked, and gave a slight chuckle.

"Huh? Oh… yeah. I'm here. I just uh… wanted to ask how your day was going," she said rather quickly.

_Ask how your day was? Yeah, real smooth. Nice going, Liv._

"Well, uh, fine I guess," Cragen said, scratching his head. He wasn't expecting that. Olivia could tell he was suspicious.

He was actually wonder why she had to make Casey leave if that's all she wanted to say.

The talked for a little while; Cragen not prying into her bizarre behavior. After a few minutes, she left.

Olivia couldn't stand it. Was she frightened of him? Was she angry at him? She couldn't tell.

She had to spill to someone.

When she walked out, she saw Munch and Fin talking.

"Fin, can you take a walk with me for a second?" she asked. That was going to be her secret keeper. It was going to be Fin.

He said yes, and the 2 walked out of the precinct and started walking. Just walking. When they got to a secluded park, Olivia suggested they take a break there. When they sat down on a bench, Olivia broke down and told Fin everything. After she finished her story, she wiped her eyes and looked a her.

He was pissed. Not at her.

Elliot.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch," he said, shaking with anger, "Come on. We're going back to the precinct. I'm gonna give that bastard a piece of my mind".

"NO!" she protested, "you can't. Please. Don't do anything. I just needed someone to vent to. Don't…. do anything. Please." She pleaded with him for what felt like ages as they walked back to the precinct. By the time they head returned, he had changed his mind.

"Fine. But if he touches you again, I WILL kill him. Okay?" he asked her. She nodded and hugged him.

Olivia could describe Fin as a big teddy bear when he was in a good mood. Furthermore, he was like an older brother to her.

Way older.

But she knew she could depend on him Unfortunately, he was about to break his brotherly trust.

The moment they got into the precinct, he ushered Olivia up to the cribs so she could sleep. He could tell she was exhausted.

Then, he rushed into Cragen's office.

"Captain," he said, out of breath, "we need to talk".

0o0o0o0

Captain Don Cragen was a gentleman. A true gentleman. Held doors, paid for dinner, little things like that.

What's more is that he was also a fatherly figure to Olivia Benson. The moment he found out about her father, he took her under his wing- so to speak.

When he found out about the beating she had received, he was pissed off. And not just regularly pissed off.

Pissed off like a father would be about his daughter.

The moment Fin told him, he grabbed his coat and left the precinct. He hopped into his car and jammed his foot on the pedal. He was going to go as fast as he could [legally go.

When he got to Elliot's apartment complex, he saw Elliot just locking the door. Cragen parked nearby and got out of his car, slamming the door behind him. Elliot turned as Cragen approached him.

"Hey Captain. Sorry. I was just leaving n-"

Captain cut him off with a nice sucker punch to the jaw. They both heard a crack as his fist collided with Elliot's jaw. Now, Captain was old. But he wasn't that old. His punches hurt like hell.

"What the!" Elliot yelped, but was once again cut off by another punch to his face.

Captain just kept going and going and going until he couldn't go anymore. When he finally stopped, he stood up, over Elliot's body. Captain was breathing heavily now. His knuckles were split and covered with blood.

Elliot's blood.

"You deserved it you son of a bitch," Cragen said, spitting on him and walking away. Elliot just laid there, too shocked to do anything. The reason, of course, was obvious. Elliot knew exactly why he did it.

'_He knows'_…

0o0o0o0

a/n: Well I hope you're all happy. I personally think the 1st one was better, but that's only me. Give me your input. If you want me to continue, give me ideas. If you don't like it, tell me to get it the hell off this site. Either way, REVIEW!!


End file.
